light_chasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Chasers Wiki
Summary So, so, there are these people called Harnessers that are basically humans that have the ability to manipulate elements (basically an like heat, nature, healing, water, air, fire, etc.). Some are capable of having multiple "Harnesses", though usually through inheriting a Harness from another person. Right, so, Harnessers are special people. Duh. In the world, a war was waged among a bunch of Harnessers, and at the time, there were a looot of Harnessers, so much that they outnumbered the non-Harnessers. Anyway, they were destroying the planet with all the war that was going on and they almost did, but there were these three Harnessers that intervened and stopped it--that is, Sky, Earth, and Life, and together, those Harnesses combined basically form all the elements of the world. So that trio steps in, stops the war, and they're never seen again afterward. As a result, all Sky, Earth, and Life Harnessers are like the VIPs of Harnessers in the world. Over time, though, their numbers dwindled drastically because they were consistently drafted into kingdoms' armies at young ages and killed in battle. That brings us to these three kids who are Sky, Earth, and Life Harnessers; two boys and one girl, respectively. The Sky Harnesser is the last known one alive, the Earth one is believed to be as well, and the Life one is also the last one of her kind. In truth, the Life girl is the only true last Harnesser of her kind. The Sky and Earth Harnessers are friends that live in this idealistically perfect kingdom called Praxis. They are without the knowledge that they're actually Harnessers to begin with. The reason Praxis is so crime-free and Utopian, in a sense, is because of the Caeus Acritas that comes out at night to patrol the streets and do all these fuckin horrible things to people they believe are guilty, and their authority is never questioned, etc. etc. The principle of absolute authority, all that stuff. Another reason that Praxis is so "perfect" is because its Harnesser population is basically 0, other than those in the Caeus Acritas and others who work for the kingdom. If a Harnesser is found in the kingdom that isn't already working for the sovereignty, the Caeus Acritas are sent out to take them from their homes and either execute them or do some other terrible thing like brainwashing them to serve the sovereignty or something. So Sky boy and Earth boy are suspected to be Harnessers because their ancestry trails back to the Sky and Earth Harnessers that stopped the "Great War" so, so, so many years ago. The Caeus Acritas are sent to kidnap them, but the kids manage to fend them off by sheer luck with their Harnesses and escape the kingdom. (relevant fact; Earth boy has much better control over his Harness than Sky boy does over his own and gains his Harness's attributes quicker than Sky boy, but Sky boy's are pretty much power-packed so his speed at gaining new abilities and his lack of control are stunts to keep him and Earth boy at equal power) SOOO Sky boy and Earth boy are on the run from their kingdom's Caeus Acritas, two of which are sent out to bring them back to the kingdom/kill them if they resist (spoiler alert; the Caeus Acritas officers are Harnessers). Sky and Earth meet all kinds of people such as a band of sky pirates (some of which are Harnessers, some of which aren't), a secret clan of Life-based Harnessers (that is, nature, water, and healing) called the Borealis, and the Life Harnesser girl herself, who travels with the Borealis. Meanwhile, in terms of generalized plot, most--if not all--of the kingdoms are on the brink of war. At some point, other kingdoms and provinces learn of Sky boy, Earth boy, and Life girl's existence and either send their own Caeus Acritas out to capture them for one of two reasons; to use their Harnesses in imminent war, or to preserve them to prevent the Sky, Earth, and Life Harnesses from dying out completely. Additionally, a prophecy was made long, long ago after the Great War that states another war would happen and another trio of Sky, Earth, and Life Harnessers are supposed to end it. Again. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse